Zombies
Zombies Guide: Who, What and How Hello SAS 3 users! This is the WIKI guide to all SAS zombies (So far). So far there are 9 different zombies in the game, all of different shapes, sizes and looks. (Zombies Damage done on a level 35 and health is out of 100) They are: * Swarmer * Sprinter * Choker * Butcher * Worms * Shadow * Mamushka * Devastator * Skeletons * Zombie Nest Swarmer The Swarmer is the most basic on the game, taking 1-3 hits to kill. They do about 8 damage to your health meaning they can kill you in 12-13 hits meaning that having them in packs of 5+ could get you down yoru health halfway. They move at a medium speed and can get annoying if they come at you in packs, but just whip out a high-piercing gun and you will blow them in to pieces. Sprinter The Sprinter zombie is one of the most annoying zombies on the game. As its name suggests, it's the quickest zombies on the game but isn't very strong and can be killed in 1-2 shots. It also attacks quickly though, so it can kill you in 10 shots, so you have to stay on your guard and kill them before they can reach you, these can get annoying if you do the run around the map and kill all zombies infront of you as they could take a short cut and hit you. Choker The Choker zombie is a slow zombie and takes a couple of shots to kill. It got it's name as it tries to grab you in someway if you look at it's attack, although the attack of it is quite low. A good idea is to kill this with a fast firing good damage gun. You shouldn't have many problems with these because of it's damage+speed. Butcher This zombie is called the butcher and is the slowest zombie in the game. These do quite some damage and have a medium sized radius to attack you with their kitchen knife and take a lot of shots to kill. Killing this with a small machine gun isn't a good idea as it takes a full clip of the AUG PARA to kill one. Killing these with a good assault rifle or light machine gun would make these qutie easy. These may also become a problem if you try to do the ol' run around the outskirts of the map on Karnivale/Verdamntenstadt/Black isle because once you run around the map, the butchers are too slow and instead of following you, they just turn around and attack you. Worms Worms are not real zombies but are worm that come from butchers once they die. 5 of them appear from each butcher and they sometimes may be hard to kill as they normally spread. They are quite easy to kill and any weapon will do. Shadow This is a zombie and is called the Shadow and it's superpowers is that it can go through walls and follows you whatever happens.It has the same damage as the Butcher but it is faster. A good idea is to go round in circles so you don't need to go near zombie spawn points and then just shoot where zombies are coming, the Shadow will slowly die. Kill these as soon as they get near you, don't slow down or you will get hit. Mamushka The Mamushka is a strong zombie and it's superpower is that it splits in 2,then 2 again then 2 again, from 1 big Mamushka, you'll end up with small versions of them. Their damage is still the same at any size but they move quicker when they are smaller. The smaller version of the Mamushka is currently the fastest zombie in the game, using an LMG isn't a good idea unless you have "Fitness" unlocked and your at a good distance. These can sometimes be dangerous as when you lag, the Mamushka may appear late once you kill the large version of it so stay well away of the spot you killed it or you'll be dead faster than you can blink. Also when you try to attack them by the barricades, try to stay away from the barricade becuase if they break, they will attack you and you'll die. Devastator The Devastator is currently the largest and most dangerous zombie there is. It will attack by either meleeing you or doing a ground-pound that has a large area-of-effect. Only 4-5 punches is needed to kill a person with full health. It also constantly spawns a group of 9 skeletons until destroyed.